monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:GeneStarwind/Logs3
__TOC__ i noticed the piscine armor in low rank was 3 water resistant off just wanted to notify you ps im to new to edit anything at all One thing missing... I noticed you forgot to put in information for the Loc Lac armor sets (high and low rank) in the MHP3rd armor list. I have the stats for them, though, so message me if you would like me to post them. I can also just tell you the stats so you can add them yourself, though- either way is fine.EDN explorer 01:42, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Weapons Page I found great weapon tree in Gamefaqs with the recipes for each weapon. Now what i want to do is edit the detailed view but i dont know how? Could you point me to the right direction or teach me how so i could put the details in? Thanks. Sorry but... Hello, I'm a new person here. Could I ask you to delete my blog post: Hunter's Journal, part 1. (The first one, the second one is just a notice saying I've moved it.) I would give you a link to it, but wikia thinks I'm giving an external link. Thanks, and sorry for the fuss, Mr.Buckethat, esquire. 09:09, June 1, 2011 (UTC) P.S: You joined on my Birthday! P.P.S: No, I'm not 2 years old. MAD I can help with making the MAD blogs. - XX Walshy Xx 29 HELP! I made a mistake. I Accidentally made my own MAD ludroth blog. I need you to delete it. I cant add to the barroth and ludroth blogs on the mad page. If you could tell me how that would be great.-Walshy I suck at the MAD blogs, but.... Hi, I would like to still help with MAD even though I am bad at the specific monster blogs. I was thinking I could do a blog on the monster kill count.- Walshy P.S sorry to bother you =Kamikaze= divine wind nice poem by the way MH tri...wanna hunt? if you are in NA servers, I am Falcor.42Marvin 21:11, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Monster Hunter Frontier Online Hey I noticed on the "Monster Hunter Frontier Online" page it says that you guy's need help on info for it. I've studied Japanese for a while now. I can't read everything or translate everything. But I do understand a good amount of it. Also, in about two months I'll be going to Japan to study Japanese at a University there. So I will be able to provide more info as time goes on. Anyway, let me know what you think! トレバー 05:50, June 23, 2011 (UTC) do you know how to get a weapon table lke the one in tri because im going to work on the weapons list in mhf2/U and if i had that then i could make he page less confusing Holy applesause 15:35, July 6, 2011 (UTC)holy applesauseHoly applesause 15:35, July 6, 2011 (UTC) atonmendoza@yahoo.com WHY MONSTERHUNTER TRI GO IN ONLINE GAMES IN COMPUTER TOO CONNECT TOO OTHER PEOPLE TOO PLAY MONSTER HUNTER 16:12, July 11, 2011 (UTC) New to editing. Hey, there. So I would like to contribute info to MHP3rd but I have no idea how to make those tables. I speak Japanese fluently and can provide a lot of information on it. Can you give me an example of how to make weapon tree tables or direct me to where that information might be? I have searched for a guide to editing a wiki. I currently live in Japan and as soon as I have a decent computer I will be playing frontier so I will be able to provide info on that as well. Thank you for your help. 上手に焼けました！ 05:12, July 15, 2011 (UTC) New Wikia Feature - Chat Hi! I'm Nic, from Wikia's Content Team. I'm excited to announce a brand-new Wikia feature - the . The chat has been available for a while in beta, but it was recently added to , meaning that any local sysop can activate the feature on their wiki! The chat is an excellent way to communicate with less experienced editors and new visitors to the wiki, without having to explain the process of editing entirely using talk pages. In addition to that, the chat also allows you to discuss news about the game easily without having to renew a page all the time waiting for the new messages bubble. Just to be clear, Wikia is not forcing this feature on any wiki, it's completely optional. However, we do recommend the feature as it'll only make editing easier, and attract more editors to the wiki. To activate the feature, visit and activate the chat. If you have any questions at all, don't hesitate to leave me a message on my talk page! Cheers, Nic (talk) Slow Editing So I have been editing the code in the mhp3rd bow weapon tree but I have noticed that progress is getting slower and slower. I type something, and then it freezes for a few seconds, and then what I type shows up. As I add more, the time in between increases. I do not know a lot about computers but would this be a memory issue? I have a whimpy little netbook for the time being. If that is the case, is there any tricks to making editing easier or do I just need a new computer? Thanks. 上手に焼けました！ 02:13, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Internet Explorer Figured out the problem. It was internet explorer. Firefox works just fine. Thanks though.上手に焼けました！ 06:51, July 20, 2011 (UTC) um....blocked? I need this somewhere for future reference Why is my ip address blocked? I havent been to this site in 2 years every since it was blocked at my school/ Hello, Human. I need help. Hello, I am Randy. I am a Tigrex looking for help. I'm trying to join the chat to talk, but the words or my messages won't appear. What's up with that? Randy the Tigrex 17:46, September 7, 2011 (UTC)Randy the Tigrex hi about the brazenclaud set these are 2 good set ps: razor = the same charpness as the charpness + 1 http://divinewh.im/s/0_10.s_15.s_1a_16.1_15.s_18.a.t http://divinewh.im/s/0_1P.s_1V.u_1O.s_1W.t_1U.s_1A.a.t 1st set 4 any monstr 2nd set 4 a monster weak 2 fire =) good hunt 14:13, September 14, 2011 (UTC)soullord222 14:13, September 14, 2011 (UTC) whats up? Occupy Capcom('s Inbox) I'm not really sure how to contact you, but I saw that your an administrator and I was wondering if I could have your site's support in a project I call Occupy Capcom('s Inbox). I am trying to show Capcom that Monster Hunter fans exist outside of Japan, and to deny us the joy of Monster Hunter is a terrible crime. My plan is outlined here: http://www.reddit.com/r/MonsterHunter/comments/l2r5u/monster_hunters_future_outside_of_japan/ Any support you can show would be a great help. I've been trying to rally as many people as I can but I can't seem to get my plan off the ground. I've tried contacting the head of Operation Cherry Blossom, but was told that he could not officially endorse me as Operation Cherry Blossom and its podcasts are supported by Capcom and backing Occupy Capcom('s Inbox) could possibly jeopardize the support they've currently been recieving from Capcom. 16:25, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks bro I've no idea where you were hiding that Mono Armor pic, lol. Lord Loss 17:01, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Can I edit the item list description of the MHF1 item listGeorge Rymon 06:53, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Christ I'm still having problems with the chat T^T Mckrongs 19:44, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, me too. Can't manage 30 seconds without it telling me to go die (that's if it loads at all). Lord Loss 20:16, November 6, 2011 (UTC) No problem just try to come on this Saturday at 5 through 8. Thats when i play i also might play up to 9:30. See ya, (hopefully) Summi Patel MAD Event Heyhey, thanks for holding the contest! I'm really looking forward to playing the game. I noticed that you took down the paypal donation thing on the blog post. Since I feel I should help out in some way, I would like to pay for the shipping. Also, if I become skilled enough in it, I would like to help out with missing info for the game on the wiki. I'll take a look around and see if there's anything that I can do to help edit or add info. Thanks again! --GreenAiden555 21:48, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Not a problem! Go ahead and take care of everything you need to. I can be more than patient. You can email me at greenaiden555@hotmail.com It's an older email address that's just filled up with spam, so if I get more, it won't be any trouble at all. Just email me there, and I will reply with my currently in use one. Just let me know how much shipping will be, and I'll be more than happy to pay you that amount back. Also, for whatever, I can't figure out how to view the page history. I am looking at the edit screen, and I see nothing, and I have no idea how to mess with the URL to get me to the history page, so... Yeah, sorry about that. Enjoy the holiday season!--GreenAiden555 00:44, December 25, 2011 (UTC)